


crows of a feather

by rudimentaryflair



Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murder, eames would call it 'justified homicide', i ..... don't like how this turned out sldkafsdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/pseuds/rudimentaryflair
Summary: The Count is dead.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828894
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	crows of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of the AELDWS 2020 challenge
> 
> Prompt: No Backsies  
> Genre: Historical  
> Word Count: 150

The Count is dead. That’s to be expected, after having his heart skewered.

“My sincerest apologies for the scene,” his killer says to Arthur. “Unfinished business, you see.” He slides his bloodied rapier back into its scabbard. “Call me Eames. You are?”

“Accompanying you.” Arthur briskly crosses the room, avoiding the spilled wine on the floor.

“Uh, pardon?”

“You weren’t the only one with unfinished business.” The poison he’d slipped into the Count’s wine earlier takes that moment to start eating through the carpet, hissing faintly.

“Oh.” Eames’ eyes are very wide. “Well, we’d better move quickly then.” He flings open the far window and Arthur takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled onto the ledge outside. “Just so you know, darling, there’ll be no backsies after this.”

Arthur grips his hand tight. “Oh, I was counting on that, Mr. Eames.”

He leaps, and they fly into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The first draft of this was 500 words, and I mourned every single word I had to remove. There was a lot of mourning.
> 
> I'm rudimentaryflair on Tumblr!


End file.
